Sem Olhar pra Trás
by miss. swift
Summary: Kagome é obrigada a se tornar uma sacerdotisa e vai para Tókio completar o seu treinamento em meio de uma guerra não declarada entre youkais e humanos...Mas uma organização esta atras dela e enviam um espião que depois de se aproximar dela tem o dever de


Sem Olhar para trás – Autora: Natsume Uchiha Malfoy Rylian

**Atenção **

**Essa fics foi revisada!**

Nota da autora: Olha pessoal essa é minha primeira fanfics de Inuyasha, é meio antiga, para quem conheceu a Webfanfics eu já a tinha postado.Essa contém algumas modificações porque o meu computador foi trocado e quase tudo se perdeu...Bom espero que gostem, comentem, aceitarei criticas e elogios...Obrigada pela atenção!

Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, essa fics não possue fins comerciais ou lucrativos.Autora original: Rumiko Takahashi

Não queriam que o Seshoumaru me pertença porque se não eu fazia ele dançar na boquinha da garrafa...ò.o!

Um resumo para entender: essa é uma fanfics UA (universo alternativo), então vai ter algumas modificações dos personagens para dar certo na história.Ela é contada na era atual, onde humanos e youkais vivem juntos, só que não muito bem, é como se fosse uma guerra fria, que contém muita ação, espionagem e segredos...E é claro romance...Gente, vou deixar bem claro que eu não odeio a Kikyou, mas apenas não gosto dela com o Inuyasha.

"Kagome uma ginasial normal, completa 15 anos e é levada para fazer um treinamento de sacerdotisas contra a sua vontade porque foi escolhida para proteger a Shikon no Tama!Enquanto isso jovem meio-youkai tem a missão de matar Kagome, ele deseja se vingar das sacerdotisas por um motivo desconhecido...ele se chama Inuyasha"

Boa gente!**Aviso importante!**

Essa fics foi revisada porque eu achava que tava com uns erros aqui e ali...e pra quem perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de conhecê-la!

-Falas-

"Pensamentos"

Alguns capítulos serão em primeira pessoa, mas pode deixar que eu aviso!Exemplo: o personagem que terá seu ponto de vista exposto terá seu nome no capitulo, tipo a K-chan vai ter o nome no cap, ok?Então Let's go the party!

**Despedidas, Lagrimas e Cigarros.**

Era um dia chuvoso como outro qualquer, a não ser pelo detalhe que sua vida seria completamente arruinada hoje, deixaria tudo para trás para seguir um caminho que não escolheu, uma vida de angustias e sofrimentos que seria obrigada a seguir por aqueles que consideravam o melhor para ela.Algo que nem um de seus amigos pudesse suspeitar, algo que nem ela sabia ao certo, algo que a tornaria uma sacerdotisa...

Por que tinha de fazer isso?Por que?

Sua família(que ela considerava só sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo)e seus amigos...estavam todos lá...no lugar onde sempre viveu,o seu próprio lar!Só porque sua "família" achava certo,ela tinha que se tornar uma sacerdotisa!Por mais que chorasse e dissesse que não queria ir ,mas eles se achavam certos!

Era para ser uma honra, mas para ela tudo não passava de um castigo que passava de geração em geração em sua família, uma família de erros...Sim ela os considerava um erro, nada mais do que algo que não deveria a existir...

Queria ser uma mulher normal, pois ela não era mais uma criança e acabará de completar quinze anos, e podia muito bem saber o que desejava...e seu desejo não ela ir treinar, virar uma sacerdotisa e no final das contas ter uma morte heróica com um youkai que ansiava por suas vísceras!

Queria ser uma mulher normal e ter uma família que não matasse o que primeiro que visse pra depois perguntar o que desejava...Queria encontrar alguém para amar e poder ser retribuída...alguém com quem pudesse se sentir querida e desejada como mulher e mão como uma maquina mortífera de youkais como sua família a via!

E além de tudo achava os youkais interessantes...não queria matá-los, até gostava de deles por serem criaturas fantásticas que conseguiam fazer coisas que os humanos normais não conseguiriam.

Mas como uma futura sacerdotisa poder gostaria de youkais?Para sua família era quase uma desonra, ela foi a escolhida da 24ª geração da família Higurashi, uma sacerdotisa de peso que nem uma youkai pudesse lutar.Se não fosse por eles a espécie humana já teria desaparecido!

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, abriu os olhos e se viu deitada na cama do seu quarto, quase vazio pois hoje ela iria se mudar para Tókio e iria começar o seu treinamento o quanto antes.

Sem qualquer animo levantou da cama e foi arrumar as suas coisas, colocando tudo na mala e reparou na veste de sacerdotisa que fora de sua tia Midoriko ,que devia se sentir como ela no dia em que soube que era a escolhida para seguir o costume da família,sua mãe teve sorte e não foi a escolhida,dizia ela que chorou muito pela irmã e que queria ir no lugar dela.

O sofrimento estava estampado em todas as fotos depois de ser levada para Tókio onde receberia o treinamento, apesar de estar sempre sorrindo seus olhos mostravam uma enorme tristeza.Nem podia se lembrar do ritual que selou o seu destino.

_Flashback_

"_Não quero passar por isso...não quero!Era o que dizia a sua cabeça quando foi fazer o meu teste...o odiado teste.A levaram em uma sala escura onde não se via mais do que a silhueta de uma pessoa a poucos metros dela._

_-Sente se... -disse um voz rouca na escuridão-... agora você vai passar por um teste para ser a sucessora.Tudo o que sentir você deve dizer imediatamente.E "o homem" colocou um rosário budista na sua mão direita._

_Ela olhou em volta e não viu mais nada a não ser um escuro sombrio que a fez ficar com mais medo do que já tivera na vida._

_Sem maiores explicações viu uma luz rosada e sentiu seus batimentos se acelerarem...A luz...Era como se conhecesse mas não pudesse se lembrar...um gosto amargo lhe vei a boca,olhou mais fixamente e pode ser que era uma luz rosada que ao mesmo tempo lhe dava uma sensação de prazer e conforto, mas e emanava uma luz sombria e fria._

_-Sinto um calor no meu peito e vejo uma luz rosa no fundo da sala...-Nessa hora "o homem" se aproximou e colocou a mão na sua testa e disse:_

_-Você passou no teste!_

Pegou suas coisas e foi até a sala de estar esperar pela ruína de sua vida...Sua tia, que foi escolhida para ser sacerdotisa como ela, morreu anos antes em uma armadilha feita por youkais, e agora uma outra sucessora estava prestes a ser escolhida,era tudo o que sabia do ocorrido, pois ninguém tocava no assunto...

Também sua tia teve uma filha chamada Kikyou, ninguém sabia quem era o pai da criança, mas isso era tabu entre a família Higurashi, e mesmo sendo primas elas nunca haviam se visto...Diziam ser muito parecida, é claro que não achava pois havia visto uma foto da prima nem um baú velho, ela era mais alta e possuía cabelo longo e lisos presos por um fita branca, mostrava um semblante serio e quase frio, devia tem sofrido muito com a morte da mãe.Pelo que sabia agora as duas haviam sido escolhidas, coisa que de fato nunca aconteceu em uma só família, mas já era de se esperar porque a família Higurashi era conhecida como de grande espiritualidade e também dona de um campo de treinamentos para sacerdotisas em Tókio.

Kagome Higurashi que a pouco era uma colegial normal seria mandada pra um mundo totalmente novo...Repleto de sofrimento.

Já tinha pensado em fugir...Mas quem iria acolher uma sacerdotisa fugitiva...Além de trazer mais sofrimento para sua mãe que estava com uma doença grave...Não podia nem pensar no dia que descobriu que sua mãe passava por tal sofrimento.

_Flashback:_

_-Mãe, mas que droga eu não quero ir!-Kagome disse dando um soco na mesa...eram uma daquelas brigas que se tornaram constantes depois da seleção de sacerdotisas , ela segurava a carta de seleção na mão com força como se quisesse esmagar o seu maldito destino -Você é a minha mãe e nem se importa comigo...com certeza e vou morrer e nunca mais vamos nos ver!_

_- Kagome !Espere minha filha!- A sanhora Higurashi tentou segurar sua querida filha mas não teve forças o suficiente, e Kagome subiu e trancou-se em seu quarto._

_Passaram se algumas horas e Kagome começou a se sentir mal por tem gritado com a mãe daquela maneira, saiu do seu quarto e foi pedir desculpas._

_Quando foi se aproximando do quarto de sua mãe escutou um barulho de choro e seu peito ficou mais apertado ainda, sem fazer barulho foi abrindo a porta, mas percebeu pela fresta da porta que a mãe olhava fixamente para algo e chorava compulsivamente._

_-Minha querida irmã...primeiro você a agora a minha querida filha?-A Senhora Higurashi olha a foto de sua irmã mais velha, Midoriko -Como O Iluminado pode ser tão cruel comigo!._

_Dizendo isso pegou algo da escrivaninha, um remédio e tomou uma cápsula vermelha._

_Passaram se algum minutos e a senhora Higurashi se deitou sem saber que era observada por sua filha que se perguntava que tipo de remédio era aquele._

_A garota entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho e pegou o remédio...tinha um nome estranho que ela não conseguia se lembrar para o que o remédio servia._

_Foi então que viu uma carta com letra de médico e curiosa começou a ler:_

_"Senhora Higurashi_

_Sinto o pesar em lhe informar que os exames feitos e a uma semana indicam uma hemorragia em seu pulmão direito causado por um modulo na parte superior aos alvéolos pulmonares, ou seja câncer."_

_-Câncer?-Kagome sussurrou para si mesma...não podia acreditar que sua mãe estava com uma doença tão terrível._

_Uma lágrima lhe escorreu na face que não possuía qualquer expressão, não que ela não sentisse nada ao recebeu terrível noticia, mas esta chocada demais para esboçar qualquer sentimento._

_"O sangramento mostra que a senhora esta em um estado intermediario da doença e pedimos novos exames para saber se é maligno ou benigno."_

_"Estou lhe mandando um remédio pra combater o sangramento, mas se não tratarmos logo da doença a senhora não vai resistir muito."_

_"Espero que a senhora pare de fumar como já havia sugerido, a doença só irá se agravar..."_

_"Fumar...mas ela nunca fumou...perae...isso não esta fazendo sentido"-Pensou Kagome olhando a sua mãe dormir._

Fazia duas semanas que Kagome descobrira que a mãe começou a fumar com quase quinze anos, logo depois que a irmã foi levada para o campo de treinamento em Tókio, mas parou quando teve Kagome, e agora tinha voltado porque sua filha iria sofre o mesmo destino que a irmã.

Fumo tinha piorado o seu problema pulmonar e se alastrou em forma de câncer.

"E Tudo isso por minha culpa"

Kagome olhou a mala ou seu lado e pensou nas coisas que estava levando: Um arco, flechas e aquela roupa de sacerdotisa que tanto odiava.A veste pertencera a sua tia Midoriko, estava um pouco velha, mas cabia perfeitamente em Kagome.

A garota de olhos violetas mexeu o seu cabelo, inquieta, esperar pelo seu destino não era a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

A garota olhava para os lados desolada...Não queria ir, mas também não queria que sua mãe sofresse por sua causa, ela já estava com um problema muito grave...

Faltavam apenas 2 horas para ser levada de metro para Tókio e depois seria encaminhada para o templo que era o campo de treinamento.Ela só fora no templo quando era pequena e não se lembrava muito do local...a não ser por um poço muito antigo e uma árvore enorme que todos chamavam de árvore sagrada...

"Tudo o que eu posso fazer é fingir que estou conformada com o meu destino e deixar as preocupações da minha mãe menores"

Ela encostou-se ao sofá e ficou esperando até que sua mãe e seu irmão apareceram na sala para levá-la a estação.A Senhora Higurashi tinha um sorriso fraterno no rosto, mas seu olhar dizia que seu espírito não estava presente.

-Vai querida, você sai daqui a meia hora...é melhor não se atrasar.

-É irmã, tenho certeza que você vai se dar muito bem lá.-Souta, o irmão mais novo de Kagome, disse isso meio engasgado com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu sei Souta - Se levantou e deu um abraço no irmão -Vou sentir a sua falta, tá?

-Mas é lógico que não-E enxugou algumas lágrimas que caiam em sua face -Você sempre dizia que eu era um chato e um medroso.

-Eu menti...-Uma lágrima solitária lhe escorreu a face..."Como eu queria ficar com você irmãozinho..."

Kagome enxugou discretamente a lágrima, olhou a mãe e se lembrou da conversa que teve com ela dias atrás...

_FlashBack_

_-Filha eu...queria te perguntar uma coisa...-A Senhora Higurashi que um dia tinha sido uma grande mulher, digna de exemplo de força,agora tremia em quanto falava com a filha como um animal encurralado.._

_-Eu sei que você deve me odiar por ter pedido para ir a esse...esse treinamento...mas eu te peço Kagome, se eu...piorar você vai tomar conta do Souta?_

_Kagome ficou chocada com as palavras da mãe, tentou falar algo mas não conseguia._

_A mulher desesperada continuou falando esperando alguma reação de Kagome:_

_-Por favor por tudo o que é mais sagrado...-A senhora Higurashi já não continha as suas lágrimas -Cuide bem do seu irmão..._

_Mas ao tentar continuar a mãe de Kagome começou a tossir até que algo saiu de sua boca, tentando esconder as mãos por trás das roupas deixou mais evidente o que tentava esconder..._

_Na roupa havia marcado uma mancha vermelha...um liquido quente que ao mesmo tempo que podia representar a vida podia representar a morte, e no caso da Senhora Higurashi, aquilo era apenas um aviso do estava por vir._

_Kagome ficou em estado de choque ao ver aquilo, mas logo pensou nos remédio que a mãe andara tomando e no sofrimento que estava passando...a doença, a partida da filha e a expectativa de nunca mais poder vê-la._

_Não podia mais agüentar esse sofrimento,mas fazia isso por ela...estava decidida a seguir em frente ...mesmo que isso significasse o seu sacrifício..._

_Correu e abraçou a mãe, que ficou muito surpresa e simplesmente olhou perplexa para o nada._

_-Mãe a senhora não vai morrer, eu vou cuidar disso para a senhora...nem pense em desistir enquanto eu estou fora._

_-Filha...-A mulher simplesmente abraçou a sua filha com mais força que podia no momento-Eu te amo tanto minha filhinha...tanto...eu não quero que você vá para esse treinamento._

_-Eu já estou conformada com isso -Mentiu Kagome -E e também te amo minha querida mamãe...E vou ficar forte, eu prometo!_

_-Então minha filha promete que se algo acontecer comigo você não derramará suas lágrimas por mim..._

_-Mas mãe eu..._

_-Nada de mas...apenas me prometa isso!-A Senhora Higurashi tinha uma palavra firme agora de mãe e a abraçava mais forte._

_-Sim mãe...eu prometo que nunca mais eu vou chorar..._

Kagome abraçou a mãe e pegou a sua mala que estava parada em cima do assoalho de madeira da antiga casa japonesa que Kagome morrou a vida toda e agora iria se separar...possivelmente para nunca mais voltar.

No caminho da estação não falaram nada, tudo o que havia para dizer já havia sido dito,e se não nunca mais seria pronunciado.

Estava tempo do começo do inverno o os primeiro flocos já começavam a cair cobrindo a rua e ocupando o topo das árvores que não possuíam folhas mais.Kagome sentiu como se inverno fosse o começo de uma longa jornada que tinha pela frente...difícil e fria.

Na estação estavam suas melhores amigas que estavam lá para se despedir de Kagome, mas não faziam idéia para o que a garota estava indo de verdade para Tókio, Kagome havia dito que passaria um ano fora para poder estudar melhor em Tókio.

Yuki ,ma menina de cabelo lisos e curtos,era a melhor amiga de Kagome e a única que ficara sabendo do real motivo da partida da garota, correu assim que viu Kagome chegar a estação e lhe mandou um abraço forte e sincero.

Kagome lhe retribuiu com o mesmo carinho e lhe disse ao ouvido:

-Amiga ...você não sabe o quanto eu vou sentir a sua falta.

-Então me liga todo o dia pra gente se falar e não nos esquecer da nossa promessa de seremos amigas para sempre-A menina já ia derramando as suas lágrimas no colo de Kagome.

-Eu não vou poder falar com vocês por telefone...ordens do templo-E deu um sorriso sem emoção-Só vou poder mandar uma carta uma vez por mês...

-Então manda uma bem gigante,tá?

Uma sorriu para a outra e se separaram para Kagome poder se despedir das suas outras amigas...

Depois de um tempo o metro já estava parado na estação e pronto para partir, Kagome colocou a sua mala dentro de uma cabine, e saiu para dar um último adeus para sua mãe...Talvez não a veria mais.

As duas simplesmente se olharam e se abraçaram sem pronunciar nem uma palavra...o olhar delas já dizia tudo o que queriam dizer...

Kagome entrou no metro depois do primeiro apito que avisava que era a hora de partir e ficou olhando sua vida...Família, amigos, companheiros...Deixando tudo para trás...

Mas não pode olhar para trás...Havia feito uma promessa para si mesma e para sua mãe e assim se foi...Sem olhar para trás!

Já faziam mais de duas semanas desde que haviam ocorrido explosões na periferia de Tókio, feita por youkais em protestos pelo aumento de batidas policias feitas em clubes de maioria mestiça e youkai.

O clima entre duas facções: humanas e youkais estavam mais tensas do que o de costume porque haviam acontecido vários atentados desde que uma lei decretou toque de recolher em pontos onde se localizavam organizações de ambos os lados.

O que era pra ser uma solução ao número de brigas entre as organizações passou a ser mais eu motivo pra a discórdia.

As ruas agora estavam sendo patrulhadas pessoalmente pelas poderosas sacerdotisas dos clãs Higurashi e Atsuki, que se aliaram para por um fim na onda de violência que se instalara desde os começos das eleições.

Em uma destas zonas de perigo um garoto de aproximadamente 17 anos estava sentado em um bar escuro e mal cuidado infestado de youkais.

O jovem passou a mão em seus cabelos prateados que vinham até a sua cintura e no topo da cabeça duas orelhinhas de cachorro, como sempre fazia acendeu um cigarro e ficou olhando as manchetes de facções humanas que diziam o quanto youkais eram inferiores e patéticos.

-Malditos humanos...Nem sabem o que espera por eles nos próximos dias - Disse dando um gole em sua vodca.

Deu mais uma olhada com seus olhos âmbar e jogou em cima da mesa com desprezo.

Sentia nojo em pegar uma coisa daquelas, mas tinha que pegar um jornal daqueles feito por pequenas e desprezíveis organizações humanas para saber o que estavam tramando.

Fazia exatas duas semanas que havia colocado as bombas em pontos estratégicos de Tókio como protesto da Ooki Kurai a maior das organizações youkai de Tókio, ao qual pertencia.

Estava irritado, o plano era intimidar as autoridades humanas que estavam no governo fazendo leis que restringiam os diretos youkais, mas o haviam conseguido foi maior policiamento nos locais onde as gangues se encontravam.

-Inuyasha, não acho bom você fumar querido irmãozinho.

-Ah é você "Onii-san".-Disse o garoto ignorando o irmão e dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

Sabia que seu **meio-irmão** Seshoumaru estava muito nervoso com o fracasso da missão passada, era melhor não provocar a ira do irmão tão cedo, não com ele controlando o seu dinheiro na ausência do pai que como sempre estava viajando a negocio.

Morava em um apartamento sozinho desde de que sua mãe morreu e recebia uma certa quantia em dinheiro de seu pai (que quase nunca via) para se manter.

Sua mãe havia sido assassinada na sua frente quando ele tinha apenas dez anos, mas não queria lembrar daquilo agora porque tinha que escutar o tão glorioso Seshoumaru, filho do primeiro casamento de seu pai, um cara que onze entre dez garotas morreriam...

Se essas garotas soubessem que o tão bom moço Seshoumaru, presidente de sua própria empresa com apenas 20 anos, era na verdade um membro ativo da Ooki Kurai e um youkai extremamente frio e cruel iriam pensar duas vezes antes de sequer falar com ele.

-Vim falar sobre sua nova missão Inuyasha - Sem muita cerimônia sentou-se na cadeira em frente à do irmão e encarou com seus olhos âmbar mais frios que o gelo-Só que dessa vez sem falhas.

-Eu só fiz o que vocês me mandaram fazer, não tive culpa nenhuma – Tirou uma nota do bolso a fim de pagar logo a conta e cair o fora dali.

-Mas quase deixou que sua identidade fosse revelada, e ainda por cima não acertou aquele político humano.

-Em primeiro lugar queria ver você sair ileso e sem mostrar a sua cara quando sozinho é mandado fazer um atentado a um político escoltado por vinte humanos fortemente armados-Virou sua cara com irritação e deu mais uma tragada no cigarro - Parecia mais que vocês queriam é se livrar de mim, isso sim!

-Isso não vem ao caso agora – Olhou irritado o seu "querido irmãozinho" dando mais e mais tragadas em seu cigarro – Olha se você não parar com isso agora eu corto a sua mesada.

-Isso o que? – O garoto se fez de desentendido e olhou indiferente para os lados como se estivesse muito interessado nas pessoas que passavam.

-Inuyasha eu ainda tenho esperanças que o sangue youkai que você tem não tenha te feito tão burro, agora apaga logo esse cigarro antes que eu mesmo o faça.

-Nossa como você é careta maninho – Pegou um cinzeiro próximo onde já jaziam vários cigarros seus e apagou aquele que estava fumando – Bom, alias você não veio aqui para me dar lição de moral não é?Vai logo e me passa logo a ficha da minha próxima missão.

O mais velho pegou uma pasta que estava intitulada: Kagome Higurashi.

_Missão para o agente Inu, espionagem e execução._

_Vitima:_

_Kagome Higurashi. _

_Características físicas:_

_15 anos, estatura mediana, porte atlético, cabelos negros, olhos azuis/violeta._

_Descendência:_

_Filha de Kenji Higurashi, falecido herdeiro do clã de sacerdotisas Higurashi._

_Prima de 1ª grau de Kikyou Higurashi, sacerdotisa em treinamento do dojo de Tókio. _

_Informações extras:_

_Pelas informações dos espiões infiltrados na base de treinamento do clã Higurashi em Tókio, a jovem que vem de Osaka esta sendo encaminhada para a base a fim de completar seu treinamento como sacerdotisa e se tornar a guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas, A Shikon no Tama._

_Missão:_

_Aproximação amigável com a vitima para obter informações sobre o paradeiro da Shikon, e assim que cumprir a primeira fase: eliminar a vitima._

E junto com a pasta vinha uma foto de uma ginasial sorrindo para a câmera em um dia ensolarado.

-Você esta me dizendo que eu vou ser babá de uma humana?-Inuyasha fez a cara mais inocente do mundo como se achasse que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

-Bom...é-O mais velho olhou para o lado como se não fosse nada de mais e se levantou percebendo que o mais novo iria "surtar".

Inuyasha olhou o formulário mais uma vez...Não poderia ser verdade, ele "o cara da ação" tomando conta de uma simples humana, ainda por cima herdeira do clã Higurashi...O odioso clã.

-Quem foi que deu essa ordem ridícula?-Disse o mais novo dando um soco na mesa – Você sabe o quanto eu odeio aquelas sacerdotisas!Principalmente as Higurashi!

-Foi o Narak, e não vejo ninguém melhor do que você.

-Como assim ninguém melhor-O garoto tinha se levando e estava gritando em plenos pulmões.

Mesmo que fosse um bar impopular como aquele, a atitude do meio-youkai começou a chamar atenção dos presentes.

-Bom pra começo de conversa fale mais baixo-Falando isso lançou um olhar frio ao meio-irmão-Bom você sendo um meio-youkai é mais fácil se tornar um "amigo" daquela humana.

-Isso não tem nada a ver!

-Ela vai estudar na mesma escola de quinta que você estuda...E também é uma ótima oportunidade de você se vingar do clã Higurashi.

Sem mais explicações o youkai se levantou e saio do bar deixando Inuyasha com o papel e uma cara que só tinha uma explicação: Ódio.

O jovem olhou bem a foto da garota e pensou no que iria fazer para se aproximar de uma humana mimada como aquela.

"Bem pelo menos ela é bonitinha... Que eu to falando, ela é uma humana!..."

Inuyasha saiu do bar e foi direto para o seu apartamento onde morava sozinho, sua mãe havia morrido e não havia ninguém que pudesse tomar conta dele enquanto ele não completasse a sua maioridade.

"Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é mentir um pouco, quem sabe seduzir a garota e depois dar um golpe de misericórdia".

O apartamento não era muito organizado e se encontravam vazia caixas e cinzeiros cheio espalhados

Olhou a sua cama e se jogou nela, estava exausto depois de uma semana como aquela.

Tirou o sobretudo preto e a camisa, se levantou e se olhou em um espelho que ficava em frente a sua cama.

Em seu corpo definido, uma cicatriz começava em seu peito e ia parar em seu ombro o fazia lembrar da promessa que havia feito em cima do tumulo de sua mãe.

Se vingar das pessoas que haviam feito aquela cicatriz e matado sua mãe que não havia feito nada para merecer uma morte como aquela.

Passou a mão entorno de seu pescoço e pensou com um sorriso no rosto qual seria a reação do seu pai quando soubesse que o seu filhinho caçula mataria um monte de mulheres humanas.

"Mas elas merecem tudo o que eu fiz e vou fazer... Nunca vou esquecer o que elas me roubaram... a pessoa mais importante pra mim..."

Pensando nisso apagou as luzes do quarto e foi dormir pensando no sorriso que a sua mãe dava enquanto brincava com o pequeno Inuyasha, um sorriso que foi roubado dele.

Bem bem pessoal...Tenho alguns avisos para dar:

Como essa fics foi revisada, a aumentei um "poukinu" e coloquei umas palavras em japonês.

Toda vez que estiver uma () no canto da palavra é que ela é japonesa...e a tradução fica aqui embaixo "

Dicionário:

Ooki Kurai: Grande Escuridão

Onii-san: irmão mais velho


End file.
